narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi/Roleplaying Info
Rebirth Specializations Akemi is an S-Ranked kunoichi, raised within the Hidden Leaf Village. She was created by Dokutādesu who originally intended to user her as a weapon. Dokutādesu was killed by Hado Iwa and Yoru Kasai, who were Dokutādesu's prototypes for Akemi, decades before Akemi was born. After it became apparent that Hado would not be able to naturally have children (as part of his design), he decided to impregnate his wife, Manami Shuryo, with the unborn Akemi. Akemi was born with all the potential in the world, as Hado often refereed to her as a prodigy. She quickly became one of the Hidden Leaf's most powerful kunoichi. Narrative Based Skills Diamond Release, Backfire and Hellfire The abilities of Diamond Release, Backfire and Hellfire are all ancient abilities, long extinct (or thought to be) within the shinobi world. Unless one fought either Hado Iwa or Yoru Kasai in the past (none of the Fanon characters), there is no way to have seen the abilities before. Diamond Release resembles Crystal Release (as it is believed to have eventually evolved into Crystal Release) and may be mistaken for such. Backfire is simply the ability to absorb Fire Release and direct it back at the user. Similar abilities exist and although they would certainly make note of the ability, one would not spend time pondering it. Hellfire creates powerful crimson flames, capable of overpowering regular Fire Release attacks and causing immense damage. This ability is noteworthy, although not extremely unique. Created, not Born Akemi has no biological parents. She was created from the ground up by merging segments of DNA to achieve various traits and abilities. She has no sense of what it means to belong to a real family, a fact that has haunted her most of her life. This secretly makes her feel less than human, as does the fact she was not born naturally. She has only a very restricted circle of people she trusts and it takes a lot to become her friend. Undying Will Akemi will continue to fight till the bitter end, regardless of how dire the situation becomes. She was programmed to be this way, meaning that this is a trait of her personality that will remain constant almost no matter the situation, enemy or consequences. Combat Based Skills * S-Rank ** Diamond Release- This ancient Release dates back to the days where the Sage of Six Paths still walked the Earth. Having been taught by Hado Iwa, Akemi has mastered this release, able to quickly form solid diamonds from seemingly nowhere, using her vast amounts of chakra as a medium. These diamonds are virtually unbreakable, with the acceptation of powerful and concentrated Lightning Release attacks (Ex. Hell Stab, Lightning Cutter, etc.) ** Fire Release- With not only over a decade of intense training, but the ancient abilities of Hellfire and Backfire to support her Fire Release, Akmei is one of the most fearsome Fire Release users with a set of tits. Fire Release is near useless against her and only serves to enhance her abilities. * A-Rank ** Earth Release- As the base for her legendary Diamond Release, Akemi's skill with Earth Release is nothing to poke fun at. Akemi can deploy powerful Earth Release attacks at a moment's notice. ** Kenjutsu- Akemi's signature kukri had never left her sight in nearly five years. Akemi's long hours of training with the blade show, as she is able to dispatched even skilled sword wielders with the weapon. Although she claims to have always favored the kukri, Akemi's training with the heavy blade only translated to lightning fast dexterity with regular short swords. ** Genetic Enhancements- Akemi was designed to be the strongest ninja a human could possibly be. She is as physically talented as possible in her frame, moving at well above average speed and being surprisingly strong for her size. Akemi's reflexes are as good as any S-Ranked ninja, even at her relatively young age. Akemi's mind works fast, able to process information quicker than most. Her enhanced metabolism allows her to heal quickly and endure long battles without tiring. Last but not least, Akemi's immune system works flawlessly to deter foreign pathogens (she has never been sick a day in her life) causing poisons to take a longer amount of time to create their desired effect. *** Note- When utilizing Diamond Release and Fire Release, along with taking advantage of her Genetic Enhancements, Akemi's skill in Taijutsu is greatly augmented. * B-Rank ** Genjutsu- Although Akemi is not particularly talented in casting Genjutsu, she is well versed in defending against it. Akmei can immediately dispel low level Genjutsu techniques without even waving her arm. However, high level Genjutsu can still effect Akemi, who will work relentlessly to break the Genjutsu.